Prophecies Don't Lie
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: On a mission to find a good demon gone mad from poison, the group head to something that will change one of their lives forever. And is this demon really mad...or is he a messenger?


I own nothing...la...

1234

_I'm alive?  
_  
**Yes. You are alive.**

_But it's very dark. Why is it dark? Have I gone blind? I've never seen such a darkness.  
_

**You'll get used to it.**

_  
What happened to me? Wait...now I remember...I was swallowed! I'm...in something's stomach!? How!?_

**Human…**

_WAH! WHAT WAS THAT? OH NO! I'VE LOST IT!!!_

_**He**_**heheheheh...amusing...you have not "lost it," You're perfectly fine.**

_You can...read my mind?_

**Yes in here there is no need for verbal speech...just open your mind.  
**  
_Mind rapist._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are so funny little one!**

_I'm 19! I am not little!!  
_  
**I am 20,000 years your senior.**

_Oh. That explains it...but don't call me little one. Weird. Though you did eat me, um, You seem nice. And your laugh is warm._

**You're very good at feeling these things. But that is your ability. Do you remember how I swallowed you?  
**  
And with that question Kazuma Kuwabara closed his eyes to think. Yes, he remembered now.

flash back

"Why are we coming here...this is creepy!" Kuwabara shuddered. His spiritual awareness was driving insane. He was nauseous from all the warnings he was feeling, and had to lean up against the cave wall to support himself.

"Sorry buddy, but we have to kill this demon," Yusuke said intentionally walking slow so Kuwabara could keep up, "Koenma said a demon friend of his has been poisoned and will die soon, he wants us to help him. Remember? He said the poison's driven him mad, and he has been eating people! Koenma wants us to redeem what is left of his soul."

"Hmf. Deal with the pain human. Doesn't your stupid "code" say that you'll take on anything, or something like that?" Hiei didn't bother to slow down and he was far ahead of the others.

"Well, _excuse_ me for suffering!!" Kuwabara growled. He coughed, and shook his head. The area around him was spinning.

"Look," Kurama pointed ahead of them, and the group looked up to see a giant black demon. He was huge, and resembled a bear. He was clearly old and had a friendly face. His eyes where closed, and his nose large and looking like it belonged to a lion.

He sniffed the air, and dragged his large body towards them. A wrinkled smile appeared on his face. **"I have been waiting for you." **Kurama approached him and spoke sweetly, "We have come to put you out of your misery, I'm very sorry."

The demon smiled, and blindly turned to Kuwabara. **"I am making you suffer human? Ah...you can sense how old I am...so many years of experience and my growth in power is hurting you."**

He approached Kuwabara, who grabbed his head painfully. Yusuke stood protectively in front of him. **"Easy, I am not going to make him suffer any longer. I promise,"** The demon said to the four in an assuring voice. Yusuke relaxed a little but did not move away.

The demon reached out and with a furry hand stroked Kuwabara's face. He frowned sadly. **"Oh my dear young friend, you are in much danger." **The group looked at Kuwabara concerned. Then it happened.

The demon's large mouth opened and he did something the group should have been more cautious about. His mouth opened wide, and his tongue shot out and wrapped around the defenseless copper-haired teen.

In too much pain from the overwhelming feeling he was receiving, He didn't struggle but remained limp.

"KUWABARA!"

That cry was the last thing he heard before he was swallowed away.

End of Flash back

_You ate me...why...did you…you said I was in danger. Was it from you?  
_  
**No...look yonder and see what is wrong.**

The dark place began to fill with light and images appeared.

_That's me!_

Kuwabara watched in wonder. In the darkness, as if her was watching a move screen he saw none other then an older version of himself. That was him, but different. He was paler than normal, and looked very sickly. He had rings under his eyes, and his hair hung down.

The image placed his hand on Hiei's chest and a ghost was flushed out of his body.

**Young friend your spectral power is growing...and I'm afraid at the age of 21...  
**  
An even older version of him appeared on the screen. His hair was long and up in a pony tail, going just a little pass his shoulder blades. He was fighting, when quite suddenly he grabbed his head.

His friends turned to look at him.

Demon form Yusuke, Youko Kurama, and Hiei getting ready to cast the dragon flame, all wore the same faces. Tears spilled from the man's face. His eyes opened and he locked them with Yusuke's.

Then, the back of his head blew up. Brains, blood, hair, skin, and pieces of his skull flew backwards. He fell down, unfortunately landing on his stomach revealing the horrible mess on the back of his head.

Yusuke screamed and ran too him, placing his hand on the hole. Around the ridge, the bone spiked up, and gray mated dripped from the tips. Kuwabara's eyes where pure white, for they had rolled in the back of his head.

**This is your future I am like you. I can see into the future, and the pain you were feeling was my spiritual awareness. I have far more power than you in this area and that was why you felt pain. I saw this many nights ago, the night I was poisoned and I knew I had to warn you.**

_So...I'm going to die?  
_  
Despite his wishes Kuwabara began to tear up, and tremble. That was such a painful, and horrible way to die. Even worse, he died in front of his friends.

**We can prevent this, you just have to let me absorb you powers. Then you will be safe.**

_But what about my friends? Will they be safe? Will my powers be needed?_

_Answer me!_

**There will be a much greater danger of you losing them. Of them leaving, but don't you want to live? This is the only way for you to live to a rightful age. A long happy life.**

**  
**Kuwabara smiled and began to laugh.

_You don't know me then. Living with my friends by my side is a happy life. Even if I die young, I'll feel like I live a hundred years with them at my side. I'm not losing them...and I won't place them in any danger.  
_  
Kuwabara went silent and smiled.

_I guess humans aren't meant to have my kind of ability...What about my sister?_

**She'll be fine. Her powers have stopped expanding but yours has not. If yours would stop, you would be able to live a long life. If only you were a demon. If you were a demon, then you could grow as powerful as me...In fact greater...I'm sorry the world will lose you soon.**

_Heh. The world won't be sorry._

**Yes they will...you're a good boy. Your heart is kind, you will be missed...**

The beast went quiet.

**This is where we say our good-byes. Its time for me to leave.**

_Wait! What do you-  
_  
Suddenly the light was gone and everything was no longer dark. He gasped as air filled his lungs, and he felt as if he was starving. He breathed deeply. His whole body trembled he collapsed on all fours. Unable to support even that, he fell and went limp.

"KUWABARA! KUWABARA!"

He was wrapped in warm arms, his eyes closed. Hands where rubbing up and down his body trying to revive him with warmth.

"Don't you die fool!"

"Kuwabara please wake up!"

"KUWABARA! DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"

Slowly blue eyes opened.

Kuwabara looked up, and then looked ahead of him, his eyes resting on the demon's corpse. Big light blue tears filled his eyes, and the others stared with confusion.

**Don't fear human, when you die, I'll come get you...dear young friend.**

The tears spilled down his face, and he grasped Yusuke. "Kuwabara...please tell me what's wrong..." Yusuke whispered concerned, voice shaking, and eyes darting around him.

"You injured?" Hiei asked gruffly, scanning his body. Kurama began to pat Kuwabara's arms for broken bones, and moved on to his side, and legs.

Kuwabara made little whining sounds, and sniffed loudly. He turned his face and pressed it into Yusuke's gut. "Ura...Urameshi." he sniffed loudly. "I-I need you to promise m-me one thing."

Yusuke was rubbing his back, scared half to death about how his friend was whimpering.

"Anything!"

"When I die, promise not to forget me."

The three jumped, and their stomach's twisted in knots. "Why...do you want me to promise to that?" Yusuke whispered, his breath coming out shortly. "Please...please just promise me!"

Yusuke hugged him, confused at what was going on; unaware of what would happen in two short years. "I promise, but you're not dying anytime soon." Kuwabara stayed quiet. He nodded his head, feeling ashamed for lying.

"That's right guys, I'm not dying anytime soon."

While they rubbed his arms, chasing away the cold, and numb feeling he whispered a very sad and true statement.

"I'm just going to sleep forever."

so what'cha think? I'm thinking of doing a sequel, but at least five people have to agree. So...um...review, please!


End file.
